Y fue por una cita
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: el chico mas popular de la escuela invita a Rukia a una cita, esto despertara en nuestros protagonistas una serie de sentimientos que deberan saber llevar y controlar


los personajes de Bleach lamentablemente no me pertenecen, ya que si lo hicieran Ichigo y Rukia se habrian entregado a sus deseos mas profundos(lemon), Ulrri todavia taria vivo dandole a la Orihime y Toushiro mediria 1,85 y tendria una aventura con Matsumoto  
_flash back  
_**pensamientos**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- ¡¡¡Porque tu nunca has tenido una cita conmigo!!!- le grito ofuscada la pelinegra

y ahi se encontraban nuevamente peleandose nuestros queridos protagonistas y la causa era: una CITA de rukia, si señoras y señores, hollows, arrancars, espadas y shinigamis, Rukia kuchiki tenia una cita con el chico mas popular de la escuela.-

_- Hey Kuchiki, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde?- y ahi estaba el Hiro Kitamura, un chico alto y atletico _(como fresita °¬°)_, de ojos azabaches eran ligeramente tapados por unas mechas de su pelo marron y una piel tan blanca como la de ella. Si ese pedazo de hombre estaba parado frente a ella y sus babeantes amigas, que lo miraban como si fuera un candy_

_- ¿Hoy?- pregunto con su falsa voz- por que preguntas?- le interrogo posando sus hermosos ojos violetas en él_

_- etto..-al chico por un ins__tante su mascara de seguridad en si mismo casi cae- queria saber si ¿te gustaria salir conmigo esta tarde?- un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas, pero no desvio su mirada de los ojos de violetas_

_ningun chico le habia pedido salir con ella, ni en la S.S y no era porque ella no fuera atractiva, ella no era ninguna tonta y se daba cuenta que ninguno de sus pretendientes se acercaba por la sola idea de pensar en lo que Nii-sama diria o podria llegar a ser, le resultaba aterrador a cualquiera de ellos_

_- yo...-desvio su vista-yo...- fue interrumpida por el muchacho_

_- creo que es muy precipitado que me des una respuesta ahora, de cualquier manera sea cual sea tu respuesta te estare esperando a la salida y ahi me diras si o no- Hiro se acerco peligrosamente a su cara- te estare esperando- le susurro a al oido, en eso sono el timbre_(que siempre suena en los momentos precisos)_para volver a clases_

_Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse mienras veia como Hiro se marchaba y dejaba a todas sin habla. __No se dio cuenta cuando llego a su sala si no fuera por Chizuru quien se le tiro como alma en pena llorando por respuesta que le entregaria al chico_

_- Kuchiki....dime, dime, dime....le diras que no cierto....tu la belleza equilibrante de mi existencia...- la lesbianita esa se le tiraba al dulce a la pobre Kuchiki_

_- oe! que pasa aqui?- en ese preciso instante entraba el _(bombonazo)_ fresita, mientras veia como Tatsuki le daba una buena paliza a Chizuru- que es todo este escandalo?_

_- ku...kurosaki-kun, veras Kitamura-kun le pidio a Kuchiki-san si podian tener una cita y quedaron en que a la salida de clases ella tendria que darle una respuesta- dijo colocandose un dedo en su barbilla- creo que eso todo...aaaahhh!!! y Chizuru quiere saber cual sera la respuesta de Kuchiki-san_

_- ...-**¿**_**Rukia en una cita?- **_jajajajaja...y quien querria tener una cita con una enana? lo acusarian de pedofilia- **¿**_**por que estoy actuando asi?- **_ademas es una mando...- solo sintio la fria madera en su cara, la mesa le habia dado de lleno- ¡¿QUI..._

_- ¡¡NO SOY UNA ENANA IMBECIL!!- Rukia respiraba agitadamente mientras se disponia a lanzar otra mesa- ademas eso a ti no te incumbe!!_

_- Quizas Kurosaki solo este celoso- intervino el Quincy al rescate de la indefensa sala_

_- ¡¡YOOO CELOSO!!! jajajaja!! jamas ademas que ella haga lo que se le de la gana a mi no me importa ni me interesa- dijo mirando hacia la ventana el sustituto - _**celoso?- **_ella...puede hacer lo que quiere no?- dijo esto en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar_

_-...- no sabia el porque despues de escuchar lo que dijo Ichigo sentia un dolor en el pecho, acasa Urahara le habia vendido otro gigai defectuoso?, acaso queria escuchar otra respuesta del naranja?- bien..._

_Rukia salio de la sala sin previo aviso, estaba decidida, atras de ella le seguia su grupo de amigos, que haria la pelinegra?, esa la pregunta que todos se formulaban en sus mentes, menos Keigo que en ese momento pensaba en las lindas piernas que tenia la shinigami y que si tubiera un poco mas de delantera seria un arma letal para cualquiera._

_la puerta de la sala se abrio de pronto dejando ver tras ella la menuda silueta de la morena, aun el profesor no habia llegado asi que Rukia entro a sus anchas y se paro frente a Kitamura con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho_

_- Hiro...yo...quierotenerunacitacontigo!!- le respondio azorada  
_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº------------------------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

woooooooooooo!!!!!!!!hace mil que no escribia...wenu lo hice una vez....y fue el año pasado...sera una historia x año??, kien sabe...uff!!! que dificil, de verdad escribir se me hace complicado como q mi imaginacion vuela y las manos con la escritura kedan atras xD  
se supone q ahora tengo que estar haciendo un mega-ultra trabajo para la U mañana y toy aki senta frente al pc...no tengo nada!!!pero las ganas de escribir fueron mayores ^^¨....  
perdonen las faltas de ortografia...eso es mi punto debil...odio los puntos y las tildaciones...una epoca traumante en mi niñez xDD

asi que toda critica, elogio xD, aporte es bienvenido...asi que adelante y denme un review x3


End file.
